Once upon a time- A hard road to the underworld
by PandoraDarlings
Summary: Odysseus is a necromancer with the power to travel between worlds,she was visiting a new world, enchanted forest to be exact, when she got trapped in a curse and was sent to 'Earth' with full memories of her 'real life' she will do anything to get back to her world and gain back her powers. Oc x Hook
1. Prologue

**Hi guys,**

**Im trying my hand at a Once Upon a Time Fanfiction ( in first person which is going to be diffrent haha)**

**So my character background/history is going to be based of the Disney film Hercules. **

**CAST:**

**Emilia Clarke - Ody**

**Ralph Fiennes – hades**

**Kellan Lutz – Hercules**

**Olivia wilde – megara (Meg)**

**Let me know what you think :D **

**~Pandora**

* * *

"Ody!" Hades boomed as he made his way over to me, arms stretched out, smile on his face

I remove the hood from my head, my white hair trailing down past my shoulders, "Hades my old friend" I replied giving him a hug being mindful of his blue fire hair "How have you been?"

"Same old same old, What brings you down here?" He takes a step back and invites me to take a seat. I nod my head in response and sit down, crossing my legs together.

"Just to say goodbye, I'm needed somewhere else and I don't know when ill return"

A frown forms on his face "Oh… Well It better be soon! Going to be quite without you around" he chuckles.

I smile "Indeed it is!"

That was the last time I saw Hades and my home world before moving and getting trapped inside a curse which lead me to where I am today. A mere mortal, who's only friends are the dead and a very creepy undertaker.

My names Odysseus, and this is how I got trapped in a world called 'Earth'.


	2. Sign

**Here is the first chapter :D **

**Enjoy**

**Pandora~**

* * *

"Will you stop that!"

I stop my pen tapping and look up from my desk to see Norman, the undertaker, starting me down from across the room.

"Stop what?" I ask absentmindedly

"That bloody pen tapping nonsense" he huffed.

"Ohh" I place the pen in the jar and turn around on my office chair, lean back and sign. Today was quite no funerals no nothing; people are always dying and you would think a funeral parlour would be very busy, but sadly no, we are only a small firm consisting of myself, Norman the creepy undertaker and the funeral Director Anna who we hardly see. And this is why I miss my homeland- if I was ever board (which wasn't very often) I could nip down to the underworld and tease Hades.

"Earth to Ody…..helllo"

"Oww" I rubbed my head spinning around on my chair glaring at Norman "Why did you throw something at my head!"

"Because you have a postcard" he replied like it was the obvious thing in the world, then he threw the postcard down on my desk "There you go" and before I could yell at him some more he left the room.

I looked down my desk where the StoryBrooke post card laid "No it …. It couldn't be" I whispered to myself as I flip the card around to read the only word written on their 'BROKEN'. I gasp and quickly stand up sending my office chair spinning into the back wall.

I grab my coat of the back of the office chair, grab my laptop and head for the front door "Im taking the rest of the day off, Call me if you need me" I yell out behind me as I close the door.

I'm lucky that work isn't too far from my tiny apartment in Chicago, as I speed walk home making it only in 25 mins instead of the 35. I run up the stairs fling open my front door and plonk down on my sofa. I open my laptop and Google 'StoryBrooke' once figuring out where it was (in Canada) I booked the first flight and rented a car. Once everything was sorted I went to my tiny bedroom, chucked a suitcase on the bed and began throwing clothes in.

"I can't believe it" I say as I plonk down on the bed "Magic its back" I reach for my mobile phone and dial Anna's number then I had the mundane task of explaining why I won't be coming into work for at least a month, good thing I had all my holiday leave saved up.

My Flight was very uneventful to say the least, I did however want to rip my ears off by the time I landed due to a screaming baby that would not shut up for the ENTIRE flight! I looked down at my lap where my phone GPS was sitting 'Shouldn't be too long now!" I thought with a big smile on my face, oh to have magic again that would be a dream come true … well half a dream as I still need to get back to my own land.

"You will have reached your destination in 50 meters" came a robotic woman's voice. I grip the steering wheel tighter and put more pressure down on the gas pedal up head I saw a wooden sign 'WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE'.

When I passed the sign and into the town district I felt a tingle from the tips of my toes and feet, the feeling worked its way up covering my entire body. I then gasp as a tingling turns to burning, I slam on the breaks and clutch my chest, it felt as if a part of me was dying. I open the door to get some fresh air I slowly get out holding onto the car door as support, the burning went away only to be replaced by a stabbing sensation the pain was all too much and blackness eloped my vision.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN *dramatic exit music***

**Hope you enjoyed it ~**


End file.
